


100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by Kelly_J_Jackson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Challenges, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Love, M/M, Other, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, but we love him, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_J_Jackson/pseuds/Kelly_J_Jackson
Summary: Every day for the first 100 days of the New Year, I will be posting a drabble for each writing prompt that tumblr p0ck3tf0x created on their list "'100 Ways to Say I Love You'." It will be mostly Victuuri with some Yurio (and possibly Otabek). It's going to be a challenge, but I'm going to try my best to update daily.ORThey're a bunch of dorks, really.





	1. Prologue

As living beings, love surrounds us. Whether it's a romantic love between a couple, a platonic love between two lifelong friends, or a family love between father and son, love is always in the air.  
Even in the darkest moments, people have felt love. It's our reason for being; to give and receive love.   
When a strong enough bond forms, love can travel through time and space; between universes and lives. Love will always stay the same between people with a strong enough bond. With a love that strong, it can affect the universe and cause love to spread through it.  
It may not happen early on in life. But at the same time, it may. It all depends on the universe and time period. Their bond is so strong however, that they, without a doubt in anyone's mind, will always get together.  
And a love like that... a love like that is book worthy. It deserves to be held at the highest of shelves because nothing in the universe can tear these people apart.  
Here's a case of those people. I have entitled this: "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'" and I have looked back and found the strongest, most unusual cases of this love between these people.   
Please, read these peculiar events and you will see how strong love can be.


	2. Number One: "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor rent a car and *try* to go through Detroit. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor wants to spoil Yuuri.

As soon as they touched down in Detroit, Yuuri knew it was going to be a long day. It was the start of summer for most of the colleges in the area, so the city was full of much too excited college kids, driving to wherever they call home. For Yuuri and Viktor, however, they were trying to get into the city, which was a usually difficult feat, but today, it was even harder due to the overwhelming amount of college kids.

Yuuri slammed his head into the steering wheel of the rental car they had gotten. Viktor had insisted that they get a rental car, wanting the full experience of Detroit from Yuuri. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway to celebrate Viktor’s comeback and Yuuri’s silver metal, not some jet-lagged, traffic-filled experience that only causes headaches.

Yuuri looked up after about five minutes of frustration, only to realize that nobody was moving anytime soon because of a car accident half of a block ahead. It looked like a nasty one too, where the unassuming driver’s car flipped over into another parked car, and the car of the person who caused the accident had tried to swerve at the last minute to avoid the accident, only to run into a telephone poll. Also, the cars were faced almost perfectly fit across the street, so there was no hope of getting around it until the cars were completely cleared, which could take hours. There was no hope in turning around either, due to the overbearing amount of traffic in front and behind him, and the fact that both sides of the street were parked full.

Yuuri groaned and slammed his head back down into the steering wheel. He started to mumble incoherent Japanese swears under his breath. Once he stops, he gives Viktor, who was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal, a side glance over the crook of his bent elbow. He sat there, in silence, staring out onto the disastrous scene as if studying it.

Yuuri once more peeled his forehead away from the steering wheel and let go of his death grip he didn’t even realize he had on the steering wheel. He turned his upper half towards Viktor, and he closed his eyes tight in shame. This wasn’t the plan. Before he knew it, apologizes started to spill out of his mouth.

“Oh, Viktor, I’m sorry! This wasn’t part of the plan and I’m so sorry! Viktor, I-” he was cut off abruptly by Viktor’s drawn out, “Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. Viktor had an amused sort of smile on his face. “Yuuri, this isn’t your fault.”

“But-”

“But nothing. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen. But look at the dark rings around your eyes, again. I think you need sleep. Hm... “ Viktor mused,changing the subject. “How about after the accident gets cleared up, you can pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Yuuri looked taken aback at the unusual request, but nonetheless, he let a smile break onto his face. “Thank you, Viktor.”

*** 

After almost an hour and a half of waiting, the cars were finally cleared, and the traffic finally started to move again. Yuuri mumbled a quiet “finally” as the cars started to pull ahead. He looked for a place to pull over, intending to let Viktor fulfill his promise. He couldn’t see any free parking spots, however, and they seemed to hit every red light. However, Yuuri eventually spotted one of many (and he means many) McDonald’s after about ten more minutes, and he quickly swerved into the parking lot (seriously. In America, those things are everywhere).

Viktor opened his door as soon as Yuuri parked the car, and he ran around to open the door for his fiance. Yuuri’s ears started to tint a light pink at the gesture. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly, with a small, content smile on his face. He walked around the front of the car to the other side and slid into the car, closing the door behind him. He pulled the seatbelt over his chest and smiled at Viktor as they pulled out back into traffic.

They finally reached their hotel room, somewhere in the heart of Detroit. Once Viktor finally found a parking spot, they grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and went inside to check in. Yuuri glanced up at the clock hanging above the concierge's desk to notice that it was well past midnight. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, it felt earlier, but he guessed that must be because of the time zone difference. It didn’t mean he wasn’t tired- he didn’t sleep at all on the plane (too content with hearing Viktor’s snores as he slept on Yuuri’s shoulder).

Viktor smiled politely at the concierge as she handed him the pamphlet and room key with a flirtatious smile. Yuuri shifted awkwardly as he watched the exchange, but felt comfortable again when Viktor held the room key and his suitcase in one hand, and he took Yuuri’s free hand in his other. Yuuri started to smile and leaned into him as they walked to the elevator.

As soon as they made it to their hotel room, Yuuri set his suitcase down by the dresser. He didn’t bother to unpack before he got undressed and crawled into bed. Viktor followed him very shortly, snaking his arms around the half asleep man, kissing the top of the head.

They wake up later than expected, but they decided it would be okay. Traffic was bad anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	3. Number Two: "It reminded me of you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri buys things that remind him of Viktor.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuri has feelings and regrets not showing them earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at midnight and I have school tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Yuuri was doing some innocent window shopping in the downtown of St. Petersburg when he spotted something that caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and backed up to see a happy puppy facing him, licking the glass of the pet shop he was in. Yuuri laughed and started to wiggle his finger at the familiar looking puppy. It looked almost like an exact carbon copy of Makkachin, except for one noticeable difference. The puppy had bright blue eyes, that looked exactly like Makkachin’s owner. He smiled fondly at the thought of Viktor and his dog, and he went inside for a closer look.

Now, Yuuri never intended on buying the puppy, but one thing lead to another and Yuuri ended up walking out of the pet shop with the little puppy in his hands. He was going back to his and Viktor’s shared apartment when the thought finally struck him.

He went wide-eyed and looked at the puppy, bringing it to his eye level. “What will Viktor say?” he asked the puppy as if she could respond. Instead, she blinked at him and happily licked his left cheek. He sighed and muttered, “What spell did you put on me to make me think this was a good idea?” In reply, she licked his face again.

He sighed and tucked her back under his arm as he continued his walk back home.

When he got home, Viktor was on the couch, Makkachin on his lap, sleeping. Viktor was watching something on his phone, and he thought nothing of what Yuuri bought as he drew out a lazy, “Hello, Yuuri.”

Yuuri coughed, trying to get Viktor’s attention. It worked, considering that Viktor looked up right away.

“Did you go outside again without a scarf? I told you to…” he trailed off as he noticed the now-squirming dog in Yuuri’s arms. He carefully slid Makkachin off of him, not wanting to wake him, and Viktor stood up.

Yuuri set her down and let her run over to Viktor, who bent down to give her a scratch behind her eyes and a fond smile, much like Yuuri’s when he first saw the young puppy.

“I… I hope you don’t mind. I mean... The puppy… it reminded me of you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, scared of Viktor’s response, even though he already knew it was going to be a positive one. Viktor was never the best at hiding his giddiness for long.

“I love her!” He exclaimed as he continued to play with the dog. Yuuri smiled as he went down to play with the new puppy with Viktor.

***

Viktor was walking downtown with Yurio as he passed the same pet store that Yuuri had passed just two years before. Every time he walked by it now, the engagement ring on his right ring finger weighed him down heavily.

Yuri steered him in the other direction, knowing how hard it must be for the man to see another place that reminded him of the Japanese Yuuri. It was hard to keep his mind completely away from Yuuri, though, due to the fact that everywhere he looked, Viktor seemed to see a piece of Yuuri.

Eventually, after a few more blocks of Yuri steering Viktor from places he knew Viktor would breakdown at, Yuri and Viktor stumbled upon a small flower shop at the end of one of the streets. Viktor had insisted that they go in and buy flowers for Yuuri, and Yuri couldn’t refuse. He did miss the pig after all.

Ten minutes later, they hailed a taxi and ordered the driver to take them to where Yuuri was. The driver took them there no problem, and Yuri tipped him for getting them there fast.

They wondered around for a few minutes, but Viktor knew exactly where Yuuri was. He kneeled down, and that’s when the tears started to pour out of Viktor. He set the Forget-Me-Nots down and started to sob as he kneeled next to Yuuri’s grave. Yuri set his flowers down and sank down to the ground to comfort Viktor.

For a month now, this had become an almost daily routine for them. They didn’t always bring flowers, but most of the time they brought something for the late Yuuri Katsuki. It had accumulated over the month. Just glancing around, he can see several bouquets of flowers, a small plushie of a poodle, and Viktor’s skates.

After the accident which had led to Yuuri’s death, Viktor had sworn off ever skating again; being on the ice without Yuuri just didn’t seem right anymore. He ended up putting them next to Yuuri’s grave so that way Yuuri could skate wherever he was.

It was times like this, Yuri wished he could be certain where people went after their death.

Viktor immediately called Yuuri’s family, and he had flown them all to St. Petersburg to see Yuuri for one last time. Viktor wanted Yuuri to be buried in Hasetsu, but his family insisted that Yuuri would be happier buried if he was buried in St. Petersburg, closer to Viktor. Viktor had cried in protest, but they insisted.

Yuri swallowed hard at the memories. He doesn’t think he ever saw Viktor cry in the many years of knowing him but seeing the man so emotional triggered something in Yuri. Very quickly. Yuri’s guard fell down once more, and he too had tears watering the ground underneath him.

He heard Viktor mumbled something he always heard from the man nowadays, but never understood, and he didn’t want to upset the man with asking.

“It reminded me of you.”

Yuri cried harder. Even if he didn’t know what it quite meant, he knew that Yuuri would’ve understood.

After what felt like hours, and it probably was indeed hours, Yuri and Viktor went back to Viktor’s apartment, which was covered in dirty clothes and tear stained pictures, some of Yuuri and Viktor, some of just Yuuri, and some of both the Yuri’s and Viktor. Yuri touched one of him and the couple before retreating his hand. It wasn’t his.

Viktor looked at him. “You- you can keep it.” His voice was gruff and it cracked. Between his voice and the red rims around his eyes, anyone could tell Viktor was crying.

Yuri had no words as he looked up at Viktor, and he dove into him, arms squeezing tightly around his midsection.

They were broken apart by a three-year-old pup barrelling around the corner that leads to Viktor’s kitchen. Viktor smiled sadly at the memories the puppy brought back.

“Hello, girl.” He bent down and scratched behind her ears. He could hear Yuuri’s words from when he first brought the puppy home ringing in his ears.

“It reminded me of you, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I could've stopped after the first part, but I had a bad day and I wanted to show it, so I dragged you all into pain too. :)  
> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	4. Number Three: "No, no. It's my treat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a junior in high school and he hates it. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Yurio has a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ's an asshole in this one.
> 
> Sorry. :,) 
> 
> I actually like him, I swear.
> 
> But also, trigger warning for homophobic language at the beginning, and also mentions of panic attacks.

Ah, high school. The time of kids crying in the bathroom, jocks shoving people into lockers, and homophobic slurs. Well, at least for Yuuri Katsuki it was. And right now, he was experiencing two of the three. 

“Ah. Look who’s in here crying again. What’s wrong, fag? Your boy toy dump you, you freak of nature?” The senior, who Yuuri assumed to be JJ, asked him. The crying junior looked up from his spot against the wall. “Don’t worry. I’m sure there’s at least one more fag like you who would love to experiment with you.”

Yuuri bit his tongue as he pulled his knees up to his chest. It was times like this when he missed his home in Hasetsu, Japan. He and his family had moved to America just months prior. From the first day of school, he had hated it. His teachers always spoke to him in a baby voice even though he was taking all AP classes. His parents had taught him English, always knowing that they might be moving to America.

And it didn’t help that the first day of school Yuuri had ballet practice with a brand new instructor, and had politely asked one of the other juniors in his AP Trigonometry, Phichit (he was from Thailand as Yuuri later discovered), where he could find the stage, where he was supposed to go for his ballet practice. He thought nothing of it until he had turned around to see the self-proclaimed “King JJ,” who automatically assumed that he was gay. 

So what if Yuuri was gay? Why did it matter to JJ anyway? But even after countless attempts of trying to explain that to him, JJ still called him the horrible names that kept him awake at night.

And it was bad enough with JJ, but Yuuri had just bombed his Trig test and started to have a panic attack over it, knowing that his mom would be slightly disappointed, no matter how many times she said she didn’t care as long as he was passing the class. And with JJ, it made his crying worse, if that was possible.

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts with a loud scream in a language he didn’t recognize. He looked up through his tears and haze to see a boy with shoulder length blonde hair with a slender build marching into the bathroom and yelling something in a foreign language in JJ’s face. He had never seen the kid before, but judging by his build, he assumed that he was at least a sophomore, if not a freshman. 

Even if JJ didn’t understand, he must’ve been slightly afraid of the teenager who pointed an accusing finger in his face seeing as he backed up a step. Yuuri looked up in shock. He only had one friend at the school, Phichit, but he had to leave early for an orthodontist appointment, so Yuuri was alone. So to see this one kid who he had never talked to before stand up to his “rival”-if you could call it that, it made Yuuri almost smile through his hot tears running down his cheeks.

What surprised Yuuri even more is when someone came into the bathroom and called, “Yuri?” 

Yuuri looked up, wondering who it could be. He never talked to anyone outside of Phichit.

All the shock faded, however when the man rushed in and pulled the young teenager off of the senior. Ah. So the younger teenager must be named Yuri, as well. The two started to whisper harshly in, what Yuuri assumes, was the same language that the other Yuri was speaking earlier. 

JJ was now backed up almost against a urinal, looking more in shock with this whole scene than Yuuri was. It was when young Yuri must’ve told the older man what JJ was saying to Yuuri that JJ looked the most scared.

The older man turned towards him slowly, a small, fake smile on his face as he said something to JJ in what Yuuri recognized as a Russian accent, but he spoke in perfect English.   
“I really suggest you leave,” he said in a fake cheerful manner. “Or I have a feeling you’d rather be in that urinal behind you.” He offered another fake smile as JJ ran out, obviously scared of the taller man.

Yuuri looked up in shock as the man offered him a hand up. The other Yuri gave him a piece of toilet paper to wipe his eyes, which he could only assume were bright red. 

“I-I’m sorry. I usually don’t let other people see me cry,” Yuuri stuttered out as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. He hadn’t let go of the other man’s hand yet. The other man didn’t either didn’t realize, or he didn’t care.

“Why not? There's nothing wrong with crying. Everybody does it,” the man softly said as he brushed Yuuri’s shoulder length hair out of his eyes. “And if he said something like that to me, I would've been in the same state you are. It’s not your fault, so don’t apologize.”

Yuuri watched the younger Yuri roll his eyes, and he wondered what he did wrong. The confusion must have looked evident on Yuuri’s face. 

“Don’t mind my brother, Yuri. Oh!” The man looked like he remembered something. “I’m Viktor! Hello!” He let go of Yuuri’s hand to wave a little as he smiled, genuine this time. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the man’s beautiful smile and how little wrinkles appeared by Viktor’s ice blue eyes. For the first time, Yuuri noticed that Viktor’s hair was an unusual shade of silver. Yuuri shook his head before he responded.

“I’m Yuuri. Ni-nice to meet you,” he pushed his glasses up and licked his lips nervously. Viktor stared at him for a solid minute. Yuuri bit his bottom lip, trying to ignore the admittedly good-looking man’s gaze.

Meanwhile, Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing that his brother had just found his next crush. And they had been here for a half of a day. A half of a day and Viktor had already found his next crush. Yuri rolled his eyes again before pinching him on harshly the shoulder.

Viktor shook his head, snapping himself out of it. It was just that Yuuri looked so good when he licked his lips, And when he bit them… 

He shook his head once more and looked over to his brother, who was now fake gagging. He looked back at Yuuri and asked him, “Do you want to go out to get coffee after school today? I mean, if you want to. My brother and I, we are new in town. So of course, you’d have to tell us where the best place is.” Viktor looked at Yuuri with a flirtatious smile, and Yuuri knew that he couldn’t say no.

“O-Okay, But we’ll have to stop by my house. I-I don’t have any money with me,” Yuuri said with a blush. Was he really asking him out?

“No, no! It’s my treat. You’ve had a rough day, and you deserve to be treated today,” Viktor said. Yuri gagged once more behind him.

Yuuri blushed and smiled up at the man. “Thank you, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	5. Number Four: "Come here. Let me fix it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's second birthday party.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mila and Phichit are obsessed with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic AU! Also, in this universe, Yuuri and Viktor are both retired from skating, and they recently adopted Yuri, who never really learned how to talk. That's just my headcanon, which is why he doesn't talk much at first.
> 
> And also, sorry this is late. AO3 was acting up a bit.

The young boy looked wide-eyed as his Papa sat a present down in front of him. Yuri, at the time just barely two-years-old, didn’t understand the meaning of birthday presents. He just sat there and stared at his new Papa in wonder. He noticed his Dad off to the side holding a black box with something facing him, but Yuri was too young to understand the concept of videotaping, as well.

Papa directed his attention and his tiny hands towards the baby blue wrapping paper. He pulled back gently with one hand once Yuri grabbed the wrapping paper, tearing a little section of the wrapping paper. Yuri’s eyes went even wider, after several more rips assisted from his Papa, when he realized that there was something underneath the wrapping paper. He started at his Papa as he let Yuri to his own devices.

Yuri tugged on the wrapping paper, and as soon as he was done with one present, he reached for another. Papa set it down in front of him, and Yuri tore it open as fast as he could. Papa reached for another one, and before he knew it, he was reaching for another one because Yuri got damn fast at opening presents very quickly. 

After they were finished, Yuuri laughed at his husband and new child from behind the camera. Yuri had climbed on Viktor, who was red from running around their house collecting the presents that their friends bought Yuri. Both of the parents told their friends not to spoil the child, but that only made said friends want to buy more. It became almost like a competition between Mila and Phichit, but Phichit looked as if he came out on top, judging by the large, multi-colored stack of plush hamsters. Mila had bought Yuri several stuffed animals, but he seemed particularly interested in the white cat she bought him. He also looked like he liked the ballet shoes she bought him for when he’s old enough to take lessons.

Yuuri laughed as Viktor pealed his-their- son off of him and tickled him until he started to laugh hysterically. Then Viktor finally had mercy on him and let him continue to play with his presents.

As for now, he seemed interested in the Jack-in-a-Box that Chris had bought him. It was better than what Chris normally gave people, none of which were child appropriate by any means.

Yuri cranked the handle slowly and with curiosity as the song played slowly. He looked unsure of what was going to happen. When the lid popped open, he jumped back in fright and started to cry. 

Yuuri sat the camera down immediately as Viktor crawled over and started to cradle the child. Yuuri watched as Viktor started to sing a song in Russian to him, and he looked calm. That is, until he looked back at the Jack-in-a-Box. 

He wriggled out of Viktor’s grasp and crawled over to the Jack-in-a-Box where he tried to push it back down. He looked at his Papa and Dad with red, watery eyes, and Yuuri immediately understood what happened.

“Yura, come here. Let me fix it,” his dad soothed as he crawled over. He petted Yuri’s hair a few times before he reached around his son and fixed the Jack-in-a-Box. “See? All better! It’s supposed to do that. Watch!” He took Yuri’s hand and guided it around in circles until it popped up again. Yuri flinched in Yuuri’s arms but quickly became curious. 

He reached and tried to imitate his dad’s earlier movement, but he sadly didn’t get it yet. He pouted at Yuuri, and he took Yuri’s hand in his hand and gently guided it again, this time to close it.

Yuri became fixated with it until his bedtime, and Viktor and Yuuri watched on in delight as they see Yuri smile, wide-eyed and with love. 

 

It was nearly twenty years later that Yuri saw the thing again, He was cleaning out the attic, looking for any forgotten childhood memories before he moved into an apartment with Otabek. He found it in a box marked “Yura’s Second Birthday.” He pulled it open to reveal many plush hamsters, a pair of long outgrown ballet shoes, and a small box. He looked at the small box and cranked the handle slowly, letting the music out in a much slower than intended sound, much like he did the first time. He looked at it as it popped up, and he smiled at the memories.

He took a picture on his phone before returning the box back to where he found it. It might be of good use for when he and Otabek decide to adopt once they retire from skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Otabek is mentioned!  
> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	6. Number Five: "I'll walk you home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets Otabek in the least likely of ways.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuri has a mental breakdown and Otabek is definitely not a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Number Three, just a PSA.

Yuri rolled his eyes as he looked on the sickening sweet scene taking place. The Japanese Yuuri that was crying in the bathroom just hours before- the one he had to save from that asshole who he heard called himself “King JJ,” was laughing over coffee with his brother. In front of him.

And to make it worse, Viktor was making googly eyes right back at Yuuri, and Viktor’s ears were slightly tinted pink.

As much as Yuri hated, absolutely hated, to admit it, Viktor was looking at Yuuri happier than he had at anyone else in the past few years. And while Yuri growled at the thought of his brother finding someone to whisk him away, he knew that one day, it would be inevitable. He just never thought that day would come so soon.

When Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s and grasped it, Yuri wasn’t surprised. It was one of his many flirtatious ways. It was when Viktor replaced his signature wink for a heart-shaped smile that Yuri snapped.

He made his excuses and went to the bathroom, practically growling like a dog. He looked in the mirror and looked at himself in disgust. He knew this day was coming. He always knew damn well that Viktor wasn’t his to hold on to forever. Maybe if he was a better brother, Viktor would’ve stayed with him for a little while longer.

But of course, he fucked that up. Just like everything he ever did in his life, he fucked up. He drove their family apart by being a constant pest and never leaving his parents alone. He was the reason why he forced his mom and Viktor to pick up their entire life in Russia just to come to some art school.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t just any old art school, they had Lilia Baranovskaya herself as their ballet instructor, but it still wasn’t far to Viktor nor his mother. He had tried to argue against them coming with; he could fend for himself, but they knew that they had to go with him because no matter how strong Yuri saw himself, living four years alone in a big city just wasn’t easy for anyone, let alone a teenager.

And they were fucking right. If he thinks this is the worst situation he could get himself into, just wait. He was pretty sure that JJ was ready to slit his throat, and if Viktor hadn’t stepped in, he would’ve most likely been dead in a bathroom with the other Yuuri crying over him.

The thought sickened him.

He stared back at himself in the mirror and realized that he was losing the baby fat he had in his cheeks. His cheekbones were starting to define themselves, along with his jaw. He touched the mirror lightly before staring harder as his eyes started to well up with tears.

He didn’t recognize himself. He thought that moving to America would be easier, leaving everything that he didn’t want back in Russia, but, still, everything he wanted back trapped in Russia got loose and chased him to his new home. He felt hopeless and alone. He had no family anymore, seeing as his brother just left him- for another Yuuri for Christ’s sake, his father cut all communications with them, and his mother drinks herself half blind every night.

Viktor tried to protect him, but Yuri knew when sometimes Viktor retreated from a hug like it was poisonous. Usually, Viktor would gladly pull his brother into his arms, despite Yuri’s protests, but some nights it was different. Viktor would come into their shared room looking defeated and Yuri always tried to cheer him up with a hug, but it didn’t work.

Poisonous. That’s what Yuri was. Pushing his mother to move. Letting his brother take a double beating for him. Making his father cut ties off with them. He was poisonous.

Yuri slammed his hand on the mouth and sank to the floor, body vibrating intensely as he sobbed. He sat there for who knows how long before he heard the door creak.

He popped up and turned his back to the door. “I-” he cleared his throat, not wanting to seem weak. “I’ll be right out, Viktor,” he said.

“Who’s Viktor?” Yuri froze at the mysterious voice behind him. That wasn’t anyone he recognized. He gulped before turning around, patting his blond hair down nervously. He looked at the stranger with a tilt of his head. The stranger seemed to mimic him.

“Hey. You’re the kid from my History class, right? You moved here today. Yuri was it?” The stranger asked. The boy nodded.

“And you are..?” the boy trailed off awkwardly, not knowing the name of the boy.

“Otabek. Otabek Altin.” He reached out to shake hands, and Yuri stuck out his hand to meet him, even though it was still slightly damp from when the tears were collecting. “So, what were you doing hiding out here. Isn’t your brother on a date?” Yuri wanted to question him on how he knew that Viktor was his brother, but he dropped it.

“It’s none of your business.” His guard went up just as quickly as it came down.

“That’s fine if you feel that way,” he said politely. “But I think your brother is missing you out there. So is Yuuri.” Once again, he wondered how Otabek knew who Yuuri was, but he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks,” he replied coolly before pushing past him to get to the door. Just before he got to it, however, Otabek grabbed his wrist.

He paused before asking, “I expect I’ll see you at ballet practice on Monday?” Yuri nodded, now not feeling so bad about the ballet practice on Monday. He had a feeling that Otabek may be a good friend to him.

He left the bathroom, only to realize that Viktor and Yuuri were leaving.

“Come on. I’ll walk you home,” he told Yuuri. He looked up at Yuri. “Oh! Yuri! We were just leaving!” Viktor cried.

Yuri rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile. Maybe having Viktor be happy with a person that wasn’t him wasn’t the worst thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll write more of this AU in the future! :)  
> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	7. Number Six: "Have a good day at work!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is mortified from his family breakfast.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor used sex toys and Yuri complains to Otabek about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is a continuation of Number Four, taking place when Yuri is fourteen. Yes, this is a reasonable age to know about sex, and yes, this is a reasonable age to start developing crushes.

Yuuri sat down at the breakfast table, shifting a little while feeling a little uncomfortable down there yet from the previous night. Viktor looked up from his eggs to take notice at how Yuuri looked a little sore and smirked.

Yuri, fourteen at the time, groaned and rolled his eyes. His parents' room was right next to his, and the walls were paper fucking thin. Yuri also knows that last night they didn’t even try to be quiet. He was up all night, and not only was it Monday, but it was also the first day of his most important training season so far for figure skating, If everything went right and he won gold at the Junior Grand Prix, he would move up to the senior division and hopefully win gold next year too.

But so far, everything wasn’t going right. It was going very wrong. He had absolutely no sleep, his parents were explicit with their sex lives in front of him, and Otabek wouldn’t pick up his damn phone.

Things were going great. Note the sarcasm.

Yuri ate his breakfast with a small scowl on his face until things started to turn even weirder yet.

It was when Viktor started complimenting Yuuri at how he was great at picking out sex toys that he stopped listening. He slid his phone out from his pocket and hid it underneath the wooden table. He unlocked it and went in his messages. He pulled up Otabek to see that the last thing he texted him was three “SOS’s” from the previous night. He sent one more quick SOS before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

He excused himself from the table and made his way upstairs as fast as he could to avoid his parents talking about exactly what toys Yuuri had bought. He started to pack his skating bag, and once he finished, he flopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone to notice that Otabek had texted him back moments before. He unlocked his phone and read the text.

“Why do I need to save you this time?” was his reply.

Yuri rolled his eyes, but let a smile creep on his at the boy’s, who was two years his senior, reply.

“Let’s just say that my parents have sex toys and I had to listen to them test them out all night.”

“Of course they do. They’re allowed to have fun.”

“But not that loud! I have my first practice of the season today and I had to listen to them test out sex toys all night rather than sleep! It’s annoying, Beka! It’s my most important season yet and I’m going to get no sleep because of their sex lives.”

He didn’t mean to get angry, but he was tired and irritable, and at Beka’s lack of response, he knew he fucked up.

“I’m sorry. You know how I get when I’m angry,” he types out furiously. It was to his surprise when Otabek’s face popped up on his screen, asking for a FaceTime call. Of course, Yuri picked up the phone.

“Hey,” he said, trying not to blush as he noticed that Otabek had bedhead. Bad. However, it looked good on him.

“Hello. Hey, it’s okay. I know you can be a grumpy cat when you get no sleep, so don’t worry about it. You just needed some time to cool off,” the older man replied with a small smile, which was rare for him, and they were usually reserved for Yuri.

Yuri smiled back, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. Dammit.

“Hey, when do you start training?” Otabek asks curiously. Yuri mused and looked at the clock.

“Hm... “ his eyes went wide when he saw the time. 10:10. The practice had started ten minutes ago. Yuri scrambled off his bed. “Fuck. It started ten minutes ago and my parents didn’t… ugh. I got to go, I’m sorry. Bye!” He hung up and rushed out the door and down the steps with his bag.

“Dad!” He screamed. His dad coaches a youth group after Yuri’s done training, so they usually go to the rink together. “I’m late! Let’s go!” He heard the shuffling of quick feet as Yuuri came into the hall by the door.

“Have a good day at practice, Yura! Have a good day at work, love!” Viktor said as he rushed them out the door and they took off sprinting for the rink, where they knew Yakov and Lilia would be waiting, tapping their feet impatiently.

But when Yuri was checking his phone as his dad taught the youth group, and he saw a text from Beka saying “Bye!” he knew that it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


	8. Number Seven: "I dreamt about you last night."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had a wet dream.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor wants to clean his husband up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why I made it MATURE people. Wet dream warning. Have fun. ;) Also, it's my first time writing semi-smut so~

Wide eyes, shaky hands, wondering how he had gotten himself in this position. He watched in amazement and lust as Viktor slide off Yuuri’s shirt, and then his own. Viktor attached himself to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri opened his mouth in surprise. Viktor took this opportunity to explore his mouth, tongue roaming Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri moaned in surprise and pleasure as Viktor pushed him down on the bed. Slowly, Viktor started to move down Yuuri’s body, planting kisses on anything he could put his mouth on. He kissed the side of his mouth, then slowly moved to his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone, then his nipples. He spent an extra couple of minutes, taking his time, making Yuuri moan in pleasure as Viktor swirled his tongue around them. Yuuri arched his back as Viktor bit them. 

Viktor smirked as Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and moaned out a “Vitya!”He broke off of his right nipple.

“Say that again. Moan my name, Yuuri,” Viktor said seductively while starting to unbutton his tight pants.

“Vitya!” He said as Viktor slowly slid off his pants. He then reattached himself to Yuuri, but this time to his V-line. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as Viktor started to unbutton his pants with his teeth. He had his hands behind his back as he unbuttoned it and then he unzipped them. 

Just before he could pull them down however, Yuuri woke up next to a sleeping Viktor, fully clothed, in Viktor’s room.

Oh god, Yuuri thought as he felt a damp spot in his pants. I had a wet dream about Viktor Nikiforov, who is right next to me. Oh dear. This isn't good.  
Yuuri shifted out of bed, hoping not to wake Viktor so he could go to the bathroom and clean up, unfortunately, that was not the case.

“Yuuri?” Viktor drawled out sleepy. “Where are you going?” He sat up in bed and looked at Yuuri. His eyes trailed down to his pants, which had an obvious wet spot on it. They went wide.

“I-I…” Yuuri didn't have an explanation except for “I dreamt about you last night.” He hung his head in shame as the he heard the older man shift in bed.

He was expecting for the man to walk out, laugh in his face, mock him; really do anything but hug him.

“It's fine, Yuuri,” he said as he wrapped the younger man in his arms. “Everybody has them sometimes. I mean… I do.” He whispered in his ear. Yuuri’s face flushes even more, if possible.  
Yuuri cleared his throat. “I-I need to clean myself up.” Yuuri practically ran out of the room and ducked into the bathroom.

He groaned and could not believe that happened. But it happened, and now Yuuri was going to have to face the consequences, including Viktor saying just as Yuuri got out of ear range, “I could clean you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote that with my family in the room and my brother looking over my shoulder. Worth it tho.


	9. Number Eight: "Take my seat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is very observant.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor is an art student who's major fits him very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art School AU! Yuuri took one year off of school to focus on his dance (he'd be nineteen) and Viktor took two years off in order to regain himself and take care of Yuri (17) after his parents passed in a car accident, making him twenty.

Crowded subway, bustling people, pushing and shoving, people trying to make a living for themselves; runaways with nowhere to go, teenagers talking, people traveling. Yuuri sighed as he took it all in, suitcase grasped tightly in his hands. He glanced around one last time before joining the people in their bustling, trying to get onto the subway.

Once, he made it in, he realized that it was so crowded that he almost couldn’t breathe. He had no move, except for his head. He looked around, noticing that he was shorter than some, taller than some. People of all different backgrounds, talking in all different languages. Different hair colors, some natural, like blonde, brown and ginger, and others wild like blue, purple, silver, and a fiery red. Different eye colors like hazel, green, brown, and just about the iciest blue eyes Yuuri ever saw.

They belonged to the stranger who had silver hair. He was seated next to Yuuri, who was hanging onto overhead straps with one hand, his suitcase in his other. The stranger’s eyes were fixated on his phone, looking to be texting someone from the rapid movement of his thumbs. Yuuri’s eyes trailed back up to his eyes, only to be stuck at his plump lips, where his tongue stuck out of his mouth a little.

Yuuri was taken aback when the stranger cleared his throat. He looked up to met the man’s eyes, a blush starting to rise on his face from the embarrassment of being caught staring.

“Hi!” The stranger said with a smile. Then he did a once-over of the boy. “My name’s Viktor!” He stuck his hand out. Yuuri realized there was an accent there, but he couldn’t tell where the man was from. “Have we met before?”

Yuuri looked at his hand and shook it. “No, I don’t believe so. My name’s Yuuri,” he explained as he offered the, admittedly very handsome, man a small smile.

“That’s my brother’s name!” He smiled excitedly. “That’s who was texting me if you noticed me texting. He’s a little upset because I left him in Russia to come her to come to Juilliard Art School. It’s actually where I’m going right now! I just got into New York last night and I’m very excited!”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide at the mention of Juilliard. “Really?” He asked. “I’m going to Juilliard too! What’s your major? Mine is Dance.”

Viktor smiled at the news. “That’s amazing! I’m majoring in Drama!” He paused before remembering the metal device in his hand. “Ooh! That gives me an idea! We should exchange phone numbers! That way we can meet up for coffee sometime!” He smiled widely and Yuuri’s face completely flushed.

“Huh? C-Coffee? Like on a date?” Yuuri asked. His hand that was suspended above his head clamped over his mouth, not believing when he just asked that.

“If you want it to be!” Viktor exclaimed. Just then, the subway came to a screeching halt. Yuuri went flying forward into the guy in front of him. He peeled himself off once he regained his balance, and he started to apologize. The man scoffed and just got off the train. He was one of the few that did, though, so the train was still very crowded.

“Oh! I’m being so rude!” Viktor stood up and ushered Yuuri into his seat. “You have that heavy suitcase and I’m carrying nothing. Take my seat!” Yuuri reluctantly sat down where Viktor was. It was only a moment, but Yuuri noticed that they had a two or three-inch height difference, with Viktor being taller.

“So about the coffee…” Yuuri trailed off as Viktor handed him his phone. The train started up again.

“Put your phone number in and I’ll text you so you’ll have mine!” Viktor grinned as Yuuri handed him his phone back. “Awesome! Well, this is going to be our stop up here.” Yuuri glanced up the window on the door. He hadn’t realized they started moving again, but they were.

“Can I walk you to compass?” Viktor asked. Yuuri blushed and nodded.

“That would be nice,” Yuuri mumbled quietly as the train came to a halt and Viktor offered him his hand. Yuuri smiled and took it in his, noticing how perfectly they fit in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading Killing Stalking and it's so weird??? Like I don't mind it, but I don't see why everybody is obsessed with it. Don't hate me, but it's not my type of manga. But I do like how they portray abusive relationships!


	10. Number Nine: "I saved you a piece."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri fought his battles alone until he met Viktor.
> 
> OR
> 
> It’s midnight and this is over 2000 words. Enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: major anxiety attacks, self-harm, and mention of eating disorder.
> 
> Continuation of Number Eight.

It was almost three months, and Yuuri could not get Viktor out of his mind. Sure, he was a little busy with moving into his dorm (his roommate had snuck his three hamsters in, which he thought were quite cute) and he was getting his syllabuses from his professors, but Viktor was always there, in the back of his mind. And then classes really started to kick up, and he was preoccupied with those, but it seemed that Viktor was still there.

Unfortunately, they shared no classes, and most of the time, Yuuri’s free times clashes with Viktor’s class times and it was beginning to seem like the “date” was a hopeless feat, the hopelessness increasing every day that passed.

When Yuuri woke up on some Tuesday in the middle of November, he was just feeling a bit off. He noticed that it was almost noon, but luckily he had all afternoon classes that day, so it gave him enough time to shower and eat breakfast.

In the shower, Yuuri couldn’t help but look at his body in shame. He had been gaining weight by stress eating due to midterms being right around the corner. He reached his fingers down and touched his stretch marks on the insides of his thighs and on the sides of his stomach, noticing how bumpy they are and how weird they feel underneath his fingers. He then reached down to his scars on his legs, which had been very well hidden, but now they were out in the open, staring at Yuuri in shame.

Yuuri wasn’t sure when the tears started, but once they did, they didn’t stop. He could still feel the hot water on his back, but now it almost felt acidic; burning through him as he sank to the ground. His hands went up to his face as he began to claw at his hair. He clawed until it was red and raw, and even then he didn’t stop.

He didn’t know why he felt this way. All he knew was that this episode was the worst one since his dog, Vicchan, died two years ago. He had spent two days straight crying and muttering about how he wished he could’ve done something more, anything more. He threw up several times in those days and ripped almost a good eighth of his hair out. He ate nothing and lost a large amount of weight. Eventually, his mind grew tired and there were no more tears, and he passed out from exhaustion.

His mother and father had both talked it over with him, and at the end, Yuuri decided that it was for the best that he went to a therapist.

They always knew that Yuuri had anxiety. He was diagnosed when he was at the fresh age of ten, but the doctor had told him to let it play out; it was only mild and it would be useless if he went to see a therapist or was prescribed anxiety meds.

In the seven years that had passed between the time he was diagnosed and the time he was going to see a therapist for the first time, Yuuri had gained and stored a lot of mixed feelings. Most of them were the things that would make his parents worry- crying himself to sleep, the self-harm scars, the wanting to pull out every string of hair one-by-one until it was all gone, skipping meals. Some of them, however, were the things that he loved- ballet, the feeling of flying gracefully through the air, the feeling of being free, feminine. He didn’t know why he didn’t want to share them, but he had always kept those feelings of love private. Maybe it was because he assumed that they wouldn’t appreciate them the same way he did.

As soon as he went to the therapist, however, he was told to write his feelings down. Yuuri looked at the notebook, the pen in his hand, then the doctor. He didn’t know where to begin. He had so many feelings that he never told anyone. With shaky hands, he began to write. He didn’t know where the story was going, but he imagined a routine that he had been practicing and started from there.

He knew that when he read over it once, that something was missing. One feeling was missing from the writing, but he couldn’t tell what.

The doctor looked at the book in shock when Yuuri handed it back to him. He had been writing almost nonstop for an hour, and he noticed that the boy’s hand looked tired. He read the book once, twice, then three times. Yuuri had taken up almost six full pages, and each word was written beautifully.

The doctor smiled at him, almost pitifully, when Yuuri’s writing mentioned the scars of his legs and his stretchmarks, comparing them to an artist and his canvas. He swore he saw tears in the doctor’s eyes when he got to the part about him skipping meals.

“My body is my canvas, and I am the artist. I am influenced by others, and often the things you put in are the things you get out. I put in sadness and pity, because that’s all I really feel anymore, and out comes a delicate painting, mixed with tears, bandages, blood, and a constant, everlasting reminder of the sadness and pity, right on my thighs, where you will see a different art that my body made on its own. The body and its proud thinking then continued to paint, when really no one liked the art. It grew onto my stomach, which was a blank canvas, which my body couldn’t wait to touch.

“It didn’t let me have a new canvas, so I kept using my old one, repainting it with new, more vibrate stains of red, mixed with lighter shades of faded pink, and it kept splattering until my body couldn’t take it anymore. It shook violently at the mess it made; it new that the canvases were ruined, and they could never come back. It shook and it shook until eventually, it couldn’t keep it in.

“Everyday for three, maybe four months, I couldn’t look at it. I couldn’t look at the monster I made of myself. I would touch the bumpy mess, but never look. It became addictive, though, and when my hands couldn’t paint, they resorted to ruining another part of me.

“They rubbed my scalp until it was red and raw, making it hurt even more when I pull out my hair. Most of the time, however, I come to my senses after ten strands or so. Recently that has not been the case.”

The doctor read on, wondering how a boy who swore he never wrote anything outside of school could write so eloquently. The doctor immediately agreed to help the boy and prescribed him anxiety medicine.

After many trial and error, Yuuri was almost completely calm. He had some days where he felt like he was going to have an attack, but most of the time, the feeling passed within an hour of taking his pain medicine.

Before he left for college, he went back to the doctor, who prescribed him a completely different pill, and he told him to only take one when it was needed. He nodded when the doctor told him to take his old pills just in case, but the doctor was almost positive that Yuuri made such terrific progress that he only needed pills when it got bad.

But now he was, two years later, sitting on a shower floor, sobbing violently, as he felt ready to throw up his dinner from the previous night. He was clawing at his hair, ripping it out, resisting the urge to reopen the canvas to his body.

He quickly stepped out of the shower, turning it off- Phichit, his roommate, had class so he wasn’t there. He bent over the toilet and heaved into it. He couldn’t believe that after all of that positive influence, he was back to square one.

Once he regained himself, he took one of his old regular pills and one of his emergency ones. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t supposed to take the two pills together, but what was he if not a fool?

He looked in the mirror as he wrapped a towel around his legs. He looked at his dark circles around his eyes, and he knew he couldn’t go to class like this. It was too obvious. Everyone would know what happened, and he didn’t want to seem weak.

He knew he had to talk to someone about this, though. Normally, he would’ve called his parents, or his sister, or his old ballet instructor, or one of his friends, but he knew that they wouldn’t be awake at this time in Hasetsu.

He thought about Phichit, the two having become good friends despite a slight language barrier that they had overcome, but he couldn’t risk part of Phichit’s education over him.

Yuuri’s mind went to Viktor. He was the only other person that Yuuri knew and trusted enough to keep this a secret. The two text each other quite frequently, despite the difficulty of times.

He hit call before he knew what he was doing. He held the phone up to his ear, the phone no doubt getting wet from Yuuri’s dripping hair.

It rang two times before Viktor picked up. “Hello, Yuuri!” He said excitedly. “I was just eating brunch! It’s grilled cheese that Chris made! He said it was made with a special ingredient, but I’m not sure what. Anyway, what have you been up to?” Yuuri smiled half-heartedly at Viktor’s obliviousness to Chris’s, his roommate, innuendos.

“Ca-” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked. “Can you come over to my dorm please?”

His voice was raw and husky from crying, and he heard Viktor drop something from the other line. “I’ll be right there. Then you can tell me what’s wrong.”

He stayed on the phone with Viktor, waiting for him to come over. Together, they sat at the small table that the dorm had, and Viktor let Yuuri sob into his shoulder. When Yuuri reached up to claw at his head again, Viktor’s hands stopped his.

“Yuuri,” he whispered in his ear, making Yuuri relax just a little bit more. “Please don’t. Your hair is beautiful. There’s no need to pull it out.” He kissed the crown of Yuuri’s hair, which was still an ugly red from before, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind.

“I-I have to, Viktor,” he hiccuped. “Or-or else I-I cut.” He swallowed hard. It was the first time he had admitted out loud, but it felt good to say it, and not just through writing in a notebook.

Viktor looked taken aback by this statement, but simply asked where his scars were. Yuuri made a gesture toward his bare thighs- he was wearing boxers and a loose t-shirt., and to his surprise, Viktor let go of his hands. He reached for his scars and looked up at Yuuri before he touched them.

“May I?” Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded and swallowed hard as Viktor lifted up his shirt and touched his scars, some more faded than others. He looked down and to Yuuri’s surprise, he planted a kiss on one. Then another one. And another one. Viktor kissed each other Yuuri’s scars he had on his thighs, making sure to kiss each one tenderly before planting one on Yuuri’s forehead, which was crinkled up in confusion.

No one had ever taken the time to kiss his scars like that. Given that not too many people new, but still, it never happened before. Why would someone he had met just months before be willing to do that?

Sensing the confusion, Viktor sighed at buried his head in Yuuri’s shoulder, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You are so beautiful. You are so wonderful. Why must you hate yourself? Why must the world be so cruel to the nicest people, but so kind to the meanest?” Yuuri sensed that maybe Viktor wasn’t talking about just him, but he didn’t press. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Viktor, pulling him deeper into him.

“Thank you, Viktor.” He buried himself in the silver hair, which turned out to be natural, and he couldn’t help but notice that Viktor’s hair smelled like cinnamon.

“Come on,” Viktor broke the hug and offered Yuuri his hand like he did months ago, although it feels like forever ago. “I have a grilled cheese to finish, and I saved a piece for you. It might be good to be around Chris. He’s in a good mood, so he’ll make you basically any food, and he’ll tell you some good jokes.”

Yuuri smiled up at him, and once again took his hand, leading him to where he could put on sweatpants, and soon they were out the door, walking to Viktor’s dorm. Not to drink coffee, but grilled cheese was a close second.


	11. Number Ten: "I'm sorry for your loss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's having a troublesome day.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri are the best dads.

Yuri walked away from the rink in silence, staring at the ground with tears in his eyes and a ringing in his ears. He had made his exit as discreetly as he could, only telling Yakov and Lilia, who immediately told him to go home, his actual home in Moscow, and gather his thoughts about the matter. He tried to protest- it was only three weeks until the first competition- but he realized that he was about to breakdown, and went into the locker room.  
There, he tore off his skates and clothes, throwing them in his bag, huffing in anger. He was so upset with himself for focusing on skating instead of his loved ones. He had distanced himself from the ones he loved for quite some time, although he wanted to try. He was just afraid that he would mess up and hurt the people he held closest. Which this time, he did.  
He picked out his street clothes from his locker before walking out the back door, hoping no one would realize his absence. He knew, however, that it was not going to be the case when Viktor texted him.  
“Where r u? Yakov said u left early but won’t tell me y,” came Viktor’s rushed text. Yuri looked down at his phone, and when he would normally scoff or roll his eyes at Viktor being overprotective, he just stared at the mobile device, emotionless.   
He wasn’t sure when the anger and rage turned into the sadness and tears that faded into a strange sort of feeling. He almost felt numb.   
He didn’t go back to his home right away. He had honestly just walked aimlessly for an hour around St. Petersburg, trying to clear his mind. He tried to put his headphones in and sleep in a cafe, but he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried or what song he put on. He ended up buying coffee, dark and bitter, and he drank it all in five minutes before leaving the cafe.

He walked into a shop and bought a plushie of a cat, not really caring who saw him at that point. He would normally try to keep up his reputation of “Russian Punk,” but ever since he got the news, he wasn’t so sure he wanted that title anymore. Not if it meant hurting the ones he loved. 

Yuri eventually texts Viktor, explaining him in brief about what had happened and how he had to return home to prepare for the funeral. Viktor replied with a short response of “Moscow, right? So you’ll take the St. Petersburg-Moscow Railway? Come over to our apartment. We live a block away, and it leaves at 7 am. You can spend the night.”

Yuri looked at the text in weariness but noticed that it was almost six o’clock and the sun was starting to dip over the horizon. “I’ll be there in fifteen. I need to pack.”

After an “ok” from Viktor, he walked back to where he was staying with Yakov and Lilia. He noticed they weren’t back yet, so they must’ve been at the rink or on their way back. It was plausible that Viktor had just flat out told them that he was going home. He had a problem with authority sometimes.

After Yuri shoved clothes into a bag, he made his way over to Katsudon’s and Viktor’s shared apartment. He knocked twice before Viktor opened the door, explaining that dinner was almost ready and that Yuri should really eat.

He agreed to eat whatever food had been made for him, but he couldn’t remember what it was or how it tasted. Everything felt numb. They ate dinner mostly in silence; the only noise coming from the clanking of silverware. Once Yuri finished, he excused himself before going to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and then back down at the phone he didn’t even realize he had in his death grip. He opened the phone and then his voicemails, raising the phone up to his ear so he could hear the lady’s voice from the other side.

“Hello, Mr. Yuri Plisetsky. We regret to inform you that today at 3:22 pm your grandfather, Mr. Nikolai Plisetsky, was rushed to the emergency room at his local hospital due to chest complications which later turned out to be a heart attack with a one-hundred percent blockage. He died at 4:07 pm…” Yuri shut his phone off. He didn’t need to hear the rest. It was just directions to the hospital and such. Yuri sighed and put his phone in his pocket before exiting the bathroom. 

He was not expecting to be tackled by Yuuri and Viktor as soon as he came out of the bathroom, however.

He looked at them in shock but hugged them back. “I'm sorry for your loss,” Yuuri mumbled into Yuri’s shoulder. 

“As am I, which is why we are going to Moscow for the week you're there. We want to be there for you, Yurio.”

Yuri scoffed at the nickname, but he smiled nonetheless.


	12. Number Eleven: "You can have half."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's sister sends him his old journal.
> 
> OR 
> 
> Chris and Viktor have DEFINATLY SEEN YUURI BEFORE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. I'm Art School! AU trash. Also, this is a continuation of Number Eight and Number Nine. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also Happy Birthday, Hamilton.

Chris was sitting crossed legged on a chair when he heard Viktor jiggling the key to the dorm. Chris raised an eyebrow as he looked up to Viktor and Yuuri walking in, hand in hand with Yuuri leaning tiredly on Viktor. “Oh. So this is the Yuuri I heard so much about,” he said. “Viktor is right. You look familiar.” He swung his legs out from underneath him. He looked concerned when Viktor held up his hand to stop him, but he didn’t test him. He instead disappeared into the kitchen, where he was heard rummaging around to heat up the sandwich he saved for Yuuri.

Viktor led Yuuri to the couch safely before taking a seat himself. He made sure to be far enough away from Yuuri so he didn’t get overwhelmed- he knew how people could be in these kinds of situations, being overwhelmed with feelings, but it was to his surprise that Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor.

They didn’t say anything. He just let Yuuri hug him, reminding him a lot of the incident that happened just minutes before. At some point, Chris came in and set down the grilled cheese, but they didn’t break away, not yet. Chris walked away, having known better to intrude on a private moment. He played with his necklace as he walked into his room silently, glancing back at the couple once, racking his brain for where he saw Yuuri before.

Eventually, the couple broke apart before Yuuri picked up the grilled cheese. He split it in half and handed it to Viktor. He cleared his throat. “You can have half,” he explained. “I mean… if you want it.”

Viktor shook his head. “Yuuri. I already ate. You didn’t. Eat your sandwich and if you’re still hungry, then I’ll make you some more.” He paused. “But I may burn down the dorm. I’m not the best cook in the world.”

Viktor looked taken aback as Yuuri started to chuckle. He had never heard the other laugh before, despite knowing each other for months. And damn did the boy look pretty when he laughed. Viktor wouldn’t have minded seeing that more.

Yuuri sat half of the grilled cheese and ate the other one, very quickly. He ate the second half, albeit slower. “You’ll have to tell Chris thank you for me. That was delicious.” He smiled up at the boy with icy blue eyes.

Viktor beamed at Yuuri. “Great! I’m glad you’re feeling better!” He pulled the boy into a hug, and they stayed like that for a while until an alarm on Viktor’s phone went off, signaling he needed to get ready for class. He walked Yuuri back to his dorm.

They only talked about the shower incident again three months later. It was the second semester. Yuuri and Viktor now had free time together, and they mostly spent it at the movies, a cafe, or at one of their dorms on what they both believed to be dates, but neither explicitly confirmed it. They were sitting on Yuuri’s couch, cuddling while watching Bambi, when Yuuri got a knock on his door. He wriggled out of Viktor’s hold, earning a whimper and a pout from said person.

“This is a package for Mr. Katsuki Yuuri from Hatsetsu. Are you Yuuri?” It was a mailperson. Yuuri wrinkled his brows together in confusion but nodded nonetheless. What could anyone have sent him? He hadn’t forgotten anything at home because he hadn’t gone home for Christmas, having spent it with Viktor for his birthday.

Yuuri signed the paper and took the package from the person. They walked down the hallway and Yuuri said, “thank you” before shutting the door. At the same time, Viktor had gotten up and followed Yuuri into the kitchen where he sat the package down. He ripped open the taped box and throw out newspaper to reveal an old leather notebook. Yuuri gasped as he picked it up.

“How could-” he was cut off from a piece of paper written in Japanese falling out of the book. Viktor couldn’t read it, but Yuuri muttered something about his sister. He opened the book and once again, it was written in Japanese so Viktor couldn’t read it.

Viktor walked up to where Yuuri stood next to the kitchen counter, and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “What does it say?” Viktor asked with a small tilt of his head.

Yuuri blushed and shut the book, turning around in Viktor’s arms, “Uh… nothing.” At Viktor’s disbelieving look, Yuuri insisted, “It’s really nothing! I swear!” It was when Viktor gave Yuuri his puppy dog eyes that Yuuri cracked. “It’s- it’s my old journal that I kept at therapy.” Viktor’s eyes went wide and looked down in shame for making the boy talk about it.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you answer-” he was cut off by Yuuri.

“No, no! I should really tell you what it says. I haven’t really talked to anyone about it since my last therapy session, which was almost six months ago, now. I… the doctor said that my writing was beautiful, but uh…” he trailed off, touching the leather in his hands like a past lover, with regret and a hint of admiration, “I really don’t think so.”

Viktor buried his head into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m sure it is,” he mumbled. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him before he broke apart. He lead Viktor to the small table where they sat months before, and Yuuri started to translate his writing for Viktor, who looked at him like the doctor did, but his eyes weren’t filled with pity. They were filled with admiration, love, and something else Yuuri couldn’t distinguish. But whatever it was, Yuuri was going to find out.

Yuuri didn’t even notice that Viktor was crying until he buried his head in his shoulder and felt something wet on his shoulder. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at him in surprise. “Are- are you crying?” At Viktor’s lack of response, Yuuri hugged him.

They stayed like that for a while, and they didn’t let go. It looks like they were going to have to finish Yuuri’s journal another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grilled cheese is great. I ate it earlier and now I'm hungry for it again. Also, I appreciate all of your sweet comments so far, and I got my first EVER bookmark so a HUGE shout out to ImaginationWorld2000. Also, I'm so happy whenever I get a kudo, so thank you to all who left them! :D
> 
> (MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON)


	13. Number Twelve: "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets cold quickly, and Viktor offers help.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor's rebellious side from his childhood paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH. This is so short and I’m sorry! I just really wanted to get this chapter out on time and I’ve been busy all day.

Yuuri blushed as Viktor offered him his hand, which he took gratefully. They were currently outside, walking around in St. Petersburg where Viktor had offered to take Yuuri on the city in which he grew up in. They were currently in a park of some kind, that Yuuri was pretty sure Viktor told him the name to, but it got lost somewhere in the beautiful scenery. There were several trees around, leading into a wooded area, which Viktor dragged him around.

After a few minutes of searching, Viktor finally found what he was looking for, and he lit up like a Christmas tree, which caused Yuuri to smile. It was a little path leading into the wooded area. Some roots have grown out of the ground, but Viktor leaped over them, remembering the days when he would come here to hide when he didn’t feel like training. Usually, nobody would find him until he wandered into the rink after hours of missing. He would mostly hide out in the woods with a book, and he’d find a shady spot and read. He never really intended on reading for that long, but it was usually hard to tell time because the trees covered the sun from his view.

Yuuri followed Viktor, shivering slightly as a cold breeze of air came out of seemingly nowhere. “Where are you taking me?” Yuuri asked, at last, not letting go of Viktor’s hand, although sometimes it was hard keeping up with his childlike leaps.

“Hush, Yuuri,” he shushed him. “You’ll see soon enough.” He stopped for a moment to look at Yuuri, which caused the said man to crash right into his chest. Yuuri tried to pull his head off of Viktor’s chest, but he couldn’t because the older man wrapped his arms around him. Not that he was complaining, because he definitely wrapped his arms around the older man and he definitely could’ve stayed like that for awhile.

Viktor broke apart the hug when Yuuri shivered due to another gust of wind hitting him in the back. He was only wearing a t-shirt because he didn’t that that they would be wondering into woods with no sunlight when Viktor suggested a tour.

Viktor slipped his jacket off with ease. “Take my jacket,” he said as he wrapped it around Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s cold outside.”

Yuuri started to protest. “V-Viktor I’m fine. You need the jacket-” he was cut off by Viktor brushing their lips together.

“Yuuri. You’re cold. Take the jacket,” Viktor insisted. Yuuri sighed, knowing it was useless to argue. Instead, he slipped arms threw the arm holes, noticing how much longer Viktor’s arms were than his.

Viktor smiled, and he offered Yuuri his hand once more, once again prepared to go find his old childhood hideout. Yuuri smiled back up at him, and took it, despite the jacket falling just a bit onto Viktor’s hand.


	14. Number Thirteen: "Sorry I'm late."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is always late.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yurio and Otabek are NOT DATING FOR THE LAST TIME! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title is very suiting. 
> 
> AHHHH I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE WITH THIS I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I WOULDN'T GET HOME UNTIL ONE AM LAST NIGHT AND BE DEAD TIRED WITH NO ENERGY!!! I'M SORRY!! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SHORTLY, BUT HAVE YESTERDAY'S FOR NOW!!

Yuuri ran across the bridge, hearing the racing of cars, the sound of his footsteps, and the sound of Makkachin’s paws hitting the ground. He had overslept for meeting Yurio and Viktor for lunch for Yurio’s birthday, and Viktor had called to make sure that Yuuri was okay. Once he made sure that Yuuri was okay and that he just overslept, he told Yuuri that they would be waiting on the bridge nicknamed the “kissing bridge.” He also invited Yuuri to bring Makkachin out for a walk with them.

Yuuri obliged, realizing how quickly and quietly Viktor had snuck out that morning to wherever he went due to the fact that when he woke up, Viktor’s side of the bed was cold, and Makkachin was still curled up at the foot of the bed, looking completely unfazed by anything. Yuuri had initially had a moment of panic before he saw the dog; Viktor wouldn’t go anywhere for long without Makkachin except for a vacation or a competition.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as two blurry figures slowly came into his focus; Yurio was leaning up against the guards, having his usual scowl on his face. Viktor stood next to him, smiling brightly as he waved to Yuuri, who slowed down to wave back before walking up to the two.

“Sorry I’m late,” Yuuri apologized before Viktor hugged him.

“It’s fine! Yurio was running late too!” Viktor’s voice dropped down to a whisper. “I swear he’s dating Otabek, and he was just caught up talking to him, despite what he says.” He started to chuckle into Yuuri’s shoulder at Yurio’s disdained cry.

“I can hear you! And Otabek and I are not dating!” He stomped his foot that was propped up against the guard, and it hit the ground hard. “Why did I ever think it was a good idea to meet up with you?” He grumbled under his breath.

Viktor and Yuuri broke apart and looked at Yurio, and they just laughed at how defensive Yurio had gotten over a simple observation (he really hadn't shut up about him, and anytime someone asked him, he would gladly talk about Otabek). Then, they laughed even harder at the fact that if they weren’t dating at how oblivious they were for each other’s affection. It didn't take a super spy to realize that Yuri and Otabek stayed up despite the time differences just so they could talk and keep in touch.

“Ugh.” Yurio rolled his eyes. “Can we go please?”

Viktor slung his arms, one around each of the Yuri’s. “Oh, Yurio. It’s just teasing because we love you.” Yuuri nodded eagerly. Yurio rolled his eyes, and he definitely wouldn’t say anything, especially not to them, but he was semi-happy to hear those words from someone other than his grandpa for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Hamilton too much.


	15. Number Fourteen: "Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek play a game at Vikturi's wedding.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuri gets drunk and there's no law preventing it.

Yuri huffed as he sat, taking a sip of the vodka Viktor had the bartender make for the guests, knowing he was hoping to get his now husband drunk, and maybe get him to perform for him again like he had three years ago when they met. But as of now, Yuri had been the only one who had touched the drinks, too sickened by the loving looks on the two grooms faces when they were dancing to their wedding song.

After that, it was the traditional mother-son dance, and Viktor looked ready to burst into tears when halfway through the song, Hiroko spun Yuuri out and offered her hand to Viktor, knowing that his mother wasn’t there for him.

Yuri gagged and rolled his eyes, hoping a song that he knew, but all that came on was another slow song.

“All right, all right!” The DJ shouted. “I want all the couples out on the floor to play a game! The only rule is to keep dancing until you hear me say something that fits you or your partner’s description! The game will start as soon as everybody gets out onto the dance floor!”

The DJ was too enthusiastic, Yuri thought bitterly. He took another sip, wanting to crawl into a hole as he saw couples slowly make their way onto the dance floor. Emil dragged Michele out, and Sara and Mila weren’t far behind them. Phichit had drug Seung-gil out with him, making them the second couple out on the dance floor behind Vikturi themselves, who were already swaying in time to the sickening sweet song. Chris was soon out there with his boyfriend, and JJ (why the fuck did they invite him) was dancing with his fiance.

Yuri was too fixated on the sickening couples that he didn’t even notice Otabek coming up behind him. Otabek’s usually stoic face had a slight nervous frown on it, and a small blush had crept up onto said man’s cheeks.

He tapped Yuri on his shoulder, causing the young Russian to jump out of his seat like a frightened cat. “Christ, Beka. I don’t need a heart attack! I’m already getting cavities from watching this.” He rolled his eyes, and Otabek couldn’t tell if it was at him or the other couples.

Nonetheless, he stuck out his hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“But we’re not a couple-”

 

“Yes but we can still beat everyone else.”  
He made a compelling argument. Yuri seemed to be in deep thought for a second. He let his hand slide off of the wine glass and moved it into Otabek’s, not failing to notice how natural it felt to hold hands with him. “Okay,” he said, as the Kazakh seemed a little taken aback. “Let’s beat that pig and his new husband.”

***

After a good song and a half longer, it was Viktor and Yuuri left against Otabek and Yuri, who couldn’t help but smirk anytime that Otabek dipped him. It had been awkward at first, arms stretched out as far as they could like two little kids afraid of catching cooties. Eventually, they slowly moved closer together, almost like their bodies were magnates and they were attracted towards each other.

Now, they were dancing, and the DJ remained silent, not really wanting to end the game, but seeing there was no choice. “You’re out if you have ever ridden a motorcycle with your partner.”

Yuri broke away from Otabek’s grasp to turn to the DJ. “Oh come on!” He caught Viktor winking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he shook his head.

He heard chuckling from behind him, and he had assumed it was Viktor or the pig, but he was surprised when Otabek’s hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face Otabek and noticed that he was the source of the laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Yuri demanded.

Otabek pulled Yuri into a tight hug, much to both of their shocks. “I had so much fun. I hope you did, too.”

Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing, and Phichit would be lying if he said that he didn’t get out first on purpose so he could videotape the whole thing.


	16. Number Fifteen: "I made your favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be sad, but I'm saving my idea for a later chapter, so have this fluffy one~

Viktor sat in bed, nose as red as Rudolph’s and eyes that were watering nonstop, while he was having a coughing fit. He was propped up against his headrest as Yuuri prepared him something in the kitchen.

Viktor usually didn’t get sick; he had a long bloodline of Russians that were used to the cold. However, when he did get sick, he came down hard. He had been in bed for two days without the ability to get out of bed without getting nauseous or feeling light-headed. At first, Viktor panicked, and he thought that he was about to die. He asked Yuuri to him a notebook so he could write his will, but when Yuuri can back, he only had a thermometer.

“Viktor!” Yuuri silenced his complaining. “Your temperature is only one-hundred and one. It’s just the flu. I’ll go get you some medicine.”

That was two days ago, and Viktor hadn’t gotten better, but he didn’t get any worse. Medicine also helped for a few hours.

Yuuri came into his room in the middle of his thoughts carrying a bowl of something that smelled like-

“Borscht?” Viktor asked as Yuuri handed him the bowl of the cabbage and beet soup. He looked at the red soup and the took the spoon that was hanging off the end and picked up some soup. He sighed in happiness as he tasted the amazing mix of beet, cabbage, potato, dill, and smetana (Russian sour cream).

“I made your favorite since you’re sick and all. Feeling any better?” Yuuri asked as Viktor took another sip of the traditional Russian cuisine.

Viktor offered a weak smile. “I am now. This is amazing. Where did you learn to cook this?”

A slight blush crept up on Yuuri’s face. “Oh… I asked Yurio. He guided me through the process. It was his idea, too, actually.”

Viktor’s smile grew across his face. “Awe. Well, thank you, and tell him thank you, as well. I feel much better. Maybe if you make this for me again, I will be fully healed,” Viktor joked.

Yuuri laughed. “Maybe. Then we can finally get back out on the ice.”

Viktor paused from eating to offer a small smirk at his fiance. “I was actually thinking of something else first.” A deep red blush spread across Yuuri’s face and down his neck.

“V-Viktor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone comment if I did a question of the day? Because I'm v interested in getting to know you. 
> 
> ALSO: SEND IN REQUESTS! PLEASE! I NEED THEM! 
> 
> And another thing: Alphabet Soup Challenge for Vikturi or Otayuri? Cause I would be down with that, but idk if anyone would read it.


	17. Number Sixteen: "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a nightmare.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor is the best boyfriend, even though they aren't officially dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really just make a separate series for these Art School! AU's and I might in the future. But for now they are being uploaded periodically throughout here so... yep. Here's another! I continuation of Numbers Eight, Nine, and Eleven. Enjoy!

Yuuri woke up in a cold sweat. The details from the dream-no, nightmare- blended together, making it hard to decipher exactly what his nightmare was about. All he could remember, however, was that it had to do with Yuuri being left alone by Viktor.

Yuuri shook his head and looked at his phone next to him, laying peacefully on the nightstand. He pressed the home button to notice that is was almost two in the morning; six hours until he needed to be in his first class. He frowned as he lied back down. But after several minutes of tossing and turning, he realized that he wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.

He sighed as he picked up his phone. He was scrolling through Instagram when he saw a picture of Viktor from several hours before. As he saw the boy’s icy blue eyes, he immediately felt guilty. He touched the scars on his legs that were slowly fading. He remembered how Viktor cried when Yuuri read his old journal. He remembered in the days after that that no matter when, where or who they were around, Viktor would always tell him he’s beautiful, causing a blush to rise up on the boy’s face.

Yuuri felt so damn guilty. Why would he ever think that Viktor would leave him? He knew that Viktor loved him, and Viktor was the best thing to happen to Yuuri. Why did he dream about it?

Before Yuuri knew what he was doing, he was calling Viktor.

“Hello? Yuuri?” Viktor’s rough voice came from the other side, meaning that he had been sleeping. Yuuri kicked himself. Of course, Viktor would be sleeping at two in the morning.

“H-hey Viktor. I’m sorry about waking you up.” Huh. He voice cracked almost as if he was crying. It was only then that he noticed the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so used to it anymore that he hardly noticed it.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway. I needed to do a paper for a class.” Something then switched in Viktor’s voice. “Are you okay, Yuuri?” At Yuuri’s silence, Viktor knew the answer. “Do you need me to come over?” He quickly added, “Because I only have a few sentences left and I don’t have to turn this in until six.” He knew that Yuuri would deny him and tell him he’s fine if Viktor had to write a lot yet, so Viktor calmed those fears right away.

“But you’d be out past curfew. I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Yuuri reasoned.

“Ah but Chris can sneak his boyfriend in anytime, and he taught me a few things. And you are not denying me, so I am coming over so we can talk about whatever is bothering you. Or we could watch a movie, if you’d like. Or something else.”

Yuuri smiled at the thought. Phichit was a heavy sleeper anyway, so noise like Finding Nemo, one of Viktor’s favorites, Yuuri had learned, wouldn’t bother him.

“I would enjoy that. Thank you, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIN!!! <3
> 
> Also, let me know what you guys think I should do next. Or during. Or really anytime. I'm a lonely trash can that wants to be filled with requests so comment below or hit me up on one of my other accounts.


	18. Number Seventeen: "Watch your step."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor elope in Vegas.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuri doesn't get sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a terrible author and you know it clap your hands. *CLAP CLAP!*
> 
> AHH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE AGAIN I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!! I FELL ASLEEP AT 7PM LAST NIGHT AND I DON'T UPDATE UNTIL 10-10:30 SO I DIDN'T HAVE ONE PREPARED. I'M SO SORRY! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! HAVE YESTERDAY'S CHAPTER, AND TODAY'S WILL BE UP SHORTLY!

Yurio watched as the Katsudon nearly tripped over the step to the chapel for the fifth time in the past minute. “Watch your step, pig,” he said. Normally, he would growl at the man- his way of showing his love, he guesses, but in the hot monkey suit he had been hastily stuffed in, he decided against it. He was already having a difficult time breathing in the extremely tight suit, wondering how he got it on, and even more so, how he’ll manage to get it off.

He was walking up the steps to a little chapel in Las Vegas, where Yuuri and Viktor thought that it would be a good idea to get drunk and get hitched. In Yuri’s fairness, he tried to warn them that they were drunk, but it fell on deaf ears as they bought suits, and stuffed Yuri in one.

Viktor had tried to buy him kitten ears to go with it, but that was where Yuri drew the line and ran out of the shop. He swore he heard Viktor mumble something about how he would save it for “Otayuri’s” wedding. Yuri didn’t like the sound of that (okay, maybe the whole wedding part, but other than that, no).

Yuri was the only sober one walking up the steps. Yuuri kept tripping over himself and Viktor leaned on his fiance for help, since his legs “felt like jello.”

He really wished he was back in Russia so he could drink himself, but sadly America had drinking laws.

Yuri didn’t quite remember what made him think that it was a good idea to follow them to America, let alone Las Fuckin’ Vegas but he regrets it. All he knew was that he couldn’t wait until he got back to Russia to drink double what he normal did to forget this (even though the memory of them leaning on each other and the moans he heard later that night would forever be seared into his memory).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on my Tumblr or request on my other sites because I need ideas, please! :)


	19. Number Eighteen: “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is such a sweetheart.
> 
> OR
> 
> Chris and Phichit are also sweethearts, but they show it differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for Art School AU's! Also, a continuation of Numbers Eight, Nine, Eleven, and Sixteen.   
> :D

After Yuuri explained his nightmare in the best detail he could, which admittedly wasn't much since it had then been hours since he had dreamt it. Viktor and Yuuri had ended up staying up all night, watching Disney movies and cuddling on the couch. Yuuri almost fell asleep on Viktor's shoulder a few times once he had cuddled up to the older man, but he was woken up almost right away in surprise as he felt Viktor's hands start to gently brush through his hair.

Viktor pulled his hand back almost right away. "I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I forgot and I couldn't-" he was cut off by Yuuri sitting up fully. Viktor's heart stung. He messed up. He knew he did, and now Yuuri was going to kick him out and block him, never wanting anything to do with the man again. All those thoughts went away as Yuuri grabbed his hand and clasped it in his. Slowly, he sunk back into the older man's body and reached up to place Viktor's hand on the top of his head.

Viktor looked taken aback, wondering what Yuuri was thinking at the moment, but he realized that Yuuri's attention was back on the television, where Moana was sailing away from her island. Viktor slowly started to brush Yuuri's hair again, unsure if that's what the younger man wanted, but when he felt the Japanese man's muscles relax, he continued more confidently.

It wasn't until Phichit woke up that Viktor and Yuuri notice the time. They had gone through Finding Nemo and Moana and were starting Sleeping Beauty when they realized that it was nearly seven.

Yuuri nearly jumped up from the couch and looked at Viktor. "Your essay!"

Viktor waved him off. "I turned that in before I came. That was why it took me a few extra minutes. But don't worry about me. Don't you have class in an hour?" Yuuri nodded and started to walk to his room to get dressed when they heard the snap of a camera. They realized that Phichit took a picture of them, but they were too tired to care.

Yuuri was almost ready to leave when they got the call. Classes were canceled, and Yuuri and Viktor rejoiced as they got to sleep. That ended up never happening, however, seeing that once they had settled on the couch, Chris called Viktor.

"Viktor? Are you there? Classes are canceled. Why are you out? I woke up and you weren't here," came Chris's Swedish accent. Viktor could tell that the man was confused and maybe just a little worried.

"Yes, I'm here. Yes, I know classes are canceled. And I'm at Yuuri's. I was going to go back, but I got a little sidetracked."

At Chris's obvious wolf whistle, Viktor realized how bad that might've sounded if you weren't there to see what really happened, especially to the dirty-minded Sweden.

"Not like that," Viktor said, a tad amused as Yuuri curled up closer to him. "We watched movies."

"All night?" Chris questioned. Even though he knew that the couple (Vikturi, it seemed as he looked at Phichit's new Instagram post of them) didn't do anything, but he liked to tease Viktor.

"Yes, all night." Viktor smiled into the phone. "Now if you excuse me, I need to watch Sleeping Beauty! See you later!" He hung up his phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of them, careful not to disturb Yuuri too much.

Phichit was in the kitchen brewing coffee and making pancakes for the three of them as Yuuri cuddled Viktor.

"Viktor... about my nightmare... I..." he swallowed thickly, and he hoped he wasn't crying. "I dreamt about losing you all together. I don't know why or how, but I feel so guilty about it, because, after everything you've done, I still think that you'll just walk out of my life altogether and-" He sputtered to a stop as Viktor flipped him around completely to face him.

"Yuuri. It's okay to have doubts. I still have them myself. I wonder how lucky I must've been to meet you on that subway that day." Yuuri looked surprises, and Viktor's mind once more went back to wondering how difficult Yuuri's life must be to go through it, thinking that nobody was lucky to have met such a graceful and intelligent man. His stomach churned at the thought of the younger man being like himself. He didn't wish those feelings upon anyone, let along Yuuri.

"I'm so lucky to have met you, and I will tell you that every day for the rest of our lives, no matter how far apart we are or what our relationship may be. I have been blessed with meeting you, and I'll be there for you." Viktor grasped Yuuri's shoulder and offered a sweet, genuine smile. Yuuri, in turn, wrapped his arms around the man.

"Thank you, Viktor." Viktor wrapped his arms around the younger man, hoping that he knew that he met every word.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes, not noticing or caring as Maleficent put Aurora under the sleeping curse with the spindle. They only broke apart when Phichit cleared his throat.

"Um... I'm sorry for interrupting, but I made coffee." He shifted his weight back and forth between his legs, feeling like he interrupted an intimate moment, which he kinda did. He set the two mugs of coffee down. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

He walked away and smiled at the two lovebirds. Phichit knew that they weren't officially dating yet, but it was pretty obvious that they liked each other. And Phichit knew that by the end of the semester, he was going to have a plan to get his best friend and Viktor together if it's the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up for requests and I'll give ya credit.
> 
> Question of the Day: Who is your favorite YOI character?
> 
> Author's Answer: Do I need to choose? If I have to, I guess it would be the Russian Fairy himself. I relate with him. I, too, am an angry ball of fluff.


	20. Number Nineteen: "Can I hold your hand?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is pulling away from Otabek, and Otabek doesn't know why.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yuri is catching feelings and Viktor and Yuuri help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is becoming distant and Otabek doesn't know what to do, so here are the dorks trying to work through their problems with the help of Yuri's dads. 
> 
> Also, I'm not feeling the best so sorry if this is shorter than normal. :/

It started with an innocent get together after practice one day. Viktor and Yuuri both bailed out on them that day for whatever reason, and Otabek was in town, so Mila suggested that they went out and grab a coffee. They being Mila, Otabek, Georgi, and the Russian Fairy himself, Yuri.

Yuri slid into the booth first, and Georgi slid across from him, staring at his phone with a small frown. Yuri figured that it had something to do with Anya, but he didn’t want to get the man started, so he left him to tend to his own troubles.

Mila slid next to Georgi. She seemed to have leaned over his shoulder to check his phone before she rolled her eyes. That basically confirmed Yuri’s questions about it being Anya. Otabek slid in next to Yuri in a few minutes, four steaming cups of coffee in a cup holder in his hands. He sat it down, and Yuri reached for his wallet, offering to pay the man.

“It’s fine,” he said as he gently pushed the young man’s hands back down from where he was trying to repay the man for his coffee. He seemed to have failed at noticing the blush rising to the Russian’s cheeks, but the redhead sitting across from them didn’t.

“But Beka-” it surprised both of them. Mila bit her lip to hide the somewhat jealous feelings inside her. She knew that she really didn’t have a chance with Otabek, mostly because she’s noticed how happy Yuri has been since he arrived in town and the slight blushes and smiles exchanged between the two, but she knew that she had a slight crush on the man; something that would go away in due time, but for now she was stuck with slight jealousy bubbling in her.

Yuri’s breath hitched in his throat at the man’s stare. “I- I gotta go.” He climbed over the man and threw the money on his lap before running out of the coffee place.

He didn’t know how he ended up at Viktor’s and Yuuri’s place, but he did, and he knocked once before Yuuri let him in.

“Yurio? What are you doing here?” He was too upset with himself to correct the older Yuuri. Instead, he pushed himself inside.

He plopped himself on the couch where Viktor sat. He looked up at the man to catch him staring with a smile on his face.

“Ah. I recognize that look. You have a crush,” Viktor claimed, smiling wider at Yuri’s blush.

“I-I do not. He’s just a friend.”

“Hm… sure…” Viktor mused. “But make sure to tell whoever it is that you like him. Because it’s pretty obvious you do.”

Yuri sighed and looked at the ground. Maybe Viktor was right. Maybe he should just tell Otabek how he feels. Sure, if he doesn’t like him back, it might be awkward, but they could still be friends, right?

Yuri was snapped out of his thoughts at a loud knock on the door. He got up and almost pushed Yuuri away from opening the door. He glanced out the peephole, and sure enough, Otabek was outside. How he managed to find him, he may never know.

Yuri looked back at Viktor, and remembering his words, stepped out in the hall.

“Hey. Sorry about how I acted back there and-” Otabek was trying to apologize, but was cut off by Yuri.

“Beka, I…” he swallowed hard. What was his problem? He acted like he never was around Otabek before. “I… Can I hold your hand?” It came out of his mouth when all other words refused to work.

Otabek looked taken aback for a moment before offering Yuri his hand, which Yuri took gratefully. They fell into a comfortable silence. Maybe it wouldn’t be as awkward as Yuri thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hit 50 followers on Tumblr and I'm so happy?? Like, thank you so much because I am a lonely trash can and to have 50 people following me for what I post is just surreal. I don't have many friends, but I'm grateful for all of you that follow me on Tumblr! And I still have no requests and I do anything, really, so... send them in maybe?? Please. :)
> 
> qotd: Favorite AU (in general; not just for YOI)?
> 
> Author's Answer: Fix-Its or Reincarnation AU's because I love happy endings. Or, if I'm feeling in a mood for angst, a Breakup AU.


	21. Number Twenty: “You can borrow mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I was out a little later than I planned and I couldn't start writing until 12:30. Sorry. Also this is like a High School AU.

Yuuri was over at Viktor’s house for the fifth time in a week, much to Viktor’s little brother’s, Yuri’s, annoyance. It started off as them working on a project with each other, but it quickly turned into them procrastinating the said project and kisses and cuddles while watching YouTube and Disney movies.

They were watching Mulan and were in the middle of “A Girl Worth Fighting For” when Yuuri’s mom called, questioning where he was. He hadn’t noticed that it was going on midnight until his mother informed him.

“Crap. Sorry, Mom. I got distracted watching Mulan. I’ll be home right away,” Yuuri apologized as he wriggled out of Viktor’s arms, sending his boyfriend an apologetic look as he started to walk out, knowing that Viktor would want to see him off at the front door.

“Yes, I know. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry. Can I say goodbye to Viktor at least? It will take five minutes, max. Okay. I’ll call you back on my way home. Okay. Love you, bye.”

Yuuri stopped at the front door and waited for his pouting boyfriend to come around the corner. He didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his pout turning into a smile as the boy hugged back.

“Sorry I have to leave,” Yuuri apologized. “But my mom is worried about me, even though I live a block away. I’ll be back tomorrow, so we can actually work on our project. It’s due on Monday.”

Viktor made a sound that sounded like a whine a dog would make. “Don’t you love our cuddle sessions, though, Yuuri?”

“Yes, I do, but I want to get a good grade on this. Well, I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Yuuri said as he turned to leave.

“Where’s your jacket?” Viktor asked as Yuuri opened the door.

“I didn’t bring one-” he was cut off by Viktor grabbing his own jacket and shoving it in his face.

“You can borrow mine. I can’t have my Yuuri getting sick,” Viktor explained. Yuuri blushed at this, and he graciously took the jacket.

“Thank you. I’ll give it back to you tomorrow,” Yuuri offered, although that never did happen. And to be honest, neither did they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qotd: Favorite Scene?  
> Author's Answer: THE RINGGGGGSSSS


	22. Number Twenty-One: “You might like this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go to Viktor's plot at the community garden in St. Petersburg.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor has a green thumb and Yuuri loves community gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love community gardens. Like yes. Let's make the world beautiful guys. So here's a chapter based on that.   
> Also, I just wanted to say that I'm so grateful for you guys, and you have given me a reason to keep up with this challenge. So thank you! <3  
> ALSO, this makes Number Two a little more bitter if you think about the types of flowers mentioned. :)

Viktor laughed like a child as he pulled Yuuri through the public garden. It seemed to be deserted, but it was very early in the morning, so it didn’t surprise either of them. The garden was beautiful. Yuuri could smell many different fragrances piled on top of each other that eventually, it blurred into a nice smell. The way the garden looked was stunning. There was allotted spaces for different people, and although there were all types of people- some who only planted warm colors, some who only planted cold colors, some who planted anything their heart desired, and others who only planted one type of plant, they made it somehow come together so there was a beautiful mess of flowers and plants. There was a sense of comfort in the garden; knowing that a whole community came together

Yuuri wished he could stay there forever.

But still, there he was, being drug through the beautiful and marvelous sights the garden had to offer, Viktor leading him to his own allotted space.

Yuuri was a little wary when Viktor had told him that they were going to the community garden, having never been to one. Viktor had just laughed when Yuuri said this. “Well, then you might like this!”

It turned out that Yuuri didn’t just like it. He loved it. He had to adjust to the brightness of rows upon rows of bright plants, but that made him love it even more. And the smells were amazing.

Eventually, they got to Viktor’s small plant, and Yuuri noticed that it was planted full of only two types of flowers. White roses and forget-me-nots, although split into different sections of the garden.

Yuuri bent down and touched one of the forget-me-nots carefully. They were his favorite. He looked up from the flower to Viktor, who must’ve caught onto Yuuri’s confused looks, seeing as he bent down to him to explain it.

“I planted the white roses for years, never adding colors, never appreciating them. But once I met you, I planted the forget-me-nots as soon as I returned home and found out that they were your favorite. You gave me a reason to appreciate color,” Viktor explained, causing Yuuri to blush and smile.

“T-Thank you, Viktor. It means a lot. I really like this place.” And he did more now than ever after he learned the story of it.


	23. Number Twenty-Two: “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri moves to St. Petersburg with Viktor.
> 
> OR
> 
> The author is pissed off at homophobic people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are OPEN! Please don't be shy! I accept most requests! <3  
> Also, SLIGHT homophobia, because Russia, man. :(

Viktor had been waiting at baggage claim, watching the conveyor belt full of suitcases go around many times before he caught sight of the younger man, jet-lagged and carrying a duffle bag that he had taken on the flight with him.

Viktor waved at Yuuri excitedly. “Yuuri!” He called out, and he ran up to the man before he knew what was happening. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who stood there for a second, dazed from the sleepless flight, before returning the gesture, pulling Viktor in tightly with the free hand. He dropped the duffle bag so he could wrap his second arm around Viktor.

They didn’t notice the people mumbling the curses under their breaths or the side glares from the homophobic assholes that were in the airport. In that moment, they were too involved with getting reintroduced to the feeling of each other, even though it had only been two weeks since they saw each other in person.

Viktor used the two weeks to prep his apartment for Yuuri and to catch up with his family and friends that he hadn’t seen since he moved to Hasetsu to coach. Yuuri used the two weeks saying his goodbyes to his friends and family in Hasetsu and packing up what he needed for St. Petersburg, which basically included his jacket, his skating gear, and a few t-shirts and pairs of sweatpants, figuring that if he ever needed something else, his parents could always ship it over when he needed them, or he could buy whatever he needed.

Eventually, they had to break apart. When they did, Yuuri took Viktor by his right hand, noting that there was a golden ring on his ring finger, and smiled. Viktor beamed down at the younger man before they walked to the baggage claim area, where Viktor had waited minutes before.

The carousel cycled through a few times before Yuuri finally spotted his language. It was a small bag and there wasn’t anything fancy about it. It was just a plain black with silver zippers, and it was made of plastic.

Yuuri picked it up, and Viktor snaked his arm around Yuuri to help him. “Let me help you with that.”

Yuuri laughed a little, realizing how much Viktor sounded like his servant and not his boyfriend, even though Yuuri knew that Viktor had the best intentions with helping him. “It’s not heavy. And besides, I’m stronger than I look.” Yuuri turned around, black suitcase in one hand, his duffle bag over his shoulder, and a small smirk on his face as he laced his fingers through Viktor’s.

It took a moment for Viktor to realize what Yuuri meant, and when he did, he went wide-eyed. He smiled at Yuuri brightly before he started to drag him out of the airport excitedly, and they ran out, hand-in-hand, not caring about the assholes watching them in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah~
> 
> QOTD: What do you want to be when you grow up/what are you doing now (if you are employed)?
> 
> Author's Answer: Either a psychologist or an author. Or both?


	24. Number Twenty-Three: “I’ll wait.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of letters between two lovers.
> 
> OR
> 
> Viktor would wait a lifetime for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bad day, so you suffer too.
> 
> Also HAMILTON!!

April 23

Dear Viktor,

When I first saw you at the ball several days ago, I knew something was going to happen. When Phichit walked up to you, I thought I was going to be done for. We were talking about you only moments before about you. But when he spun you around and we made eye contact, I knew that we were meant to be. You had a gleam in your eye as soon as they landed on mine, and I got lost in your eyes immediately, They were like an endless pool of emotions, and I didn’t even notice that I was being pushed towards you by my friend until I stumbled and fell ungracefully in your arms. You laughed as I steadied myself, blushing like a fool, the both of us.

And here I am less than a week later, writing this as Phichit swoons over my shoulder about how cute you were when we danced together. And I know this may be straightforward, but would you like to come meet my family for dinner sometime? If not, that is okay and we can meet somewhere else, but I would like to meet up with you soon.

Hope to hear back from you!

-Katsuki Yuuri

 

 

April 27

Dear Yuuri,

Firstly, I would like to address to you the importance and meaning of this invitation to me. I am sitting here, flabbergasted as I reread your letter over and over again, not believing my eyes. I thought you would never write to me, and yet here we are. As I reread your first paragraph, I just would like to address to you that I feel the same way you did. I, too, got lost in your wide eyes and helpless gaze.

Secondly, I would like to say that I am honored to attend dinner with your family. Will May the tenth be alright with you?

Talk to you soon, hopefully!

-Viktor Nikiforov

 

 

May 1

Dear Viktor,

Yes! May 10 would be perfect! I cannot wait to see you once more in person.

Also, you can bring your brother and friend that was at the ball if you would like to. We had gotten along pretty well.

With love,

-Katsuki Yuuri

 

May 15

My dear Viktor,

I still cannot believe what happened. I must apologize for my parents. They were never this way before. They never disapproved of anyone I have dated before, and I would like to apologize for this. I know that you only had the best of intentions, but I do not believe my family was aware of the fact that we were interested in each other in that way, and I do believe this may be my fault.

I do hope you are not mad at me nor my parents. Once they calm down, I will sit them down and discuss with them what I believe our future will be together, and if they still do not approve, I will then come over to your house and we can run away together.

We only need time. And if worst comes to absolute worst, Phichit offered us both a place to stay until we can get grounded. Once again, I apologize.

With much love,

-Your Yuuri

 

May 30

Yuuri,

I apologize for the delay, but I was struggling to find the right words to describe how I feel about the whole situation. I guess all I can say at the moment is that I’m not mad or upset over this. I’m more or less disappointed in you for not bringing me up to your family in the weeks we spent together. I just do not understand why you would do that.

The thing is, I love you with my whole life. In the short weeks we spent together, I have felt more happy and alive than I have in the twenty-seven years I have spent on this Earth. But I just do not think I can handle this relationship at the moment. This is all too much all at once. Maybe we can be friends, but I do not want to be with you if your family does not approve of me.

It will hurt, yes, but I can handle this. You can handle this, but I just cannot do this. I’m sorry.

Maybe, like you said, we may just need some time to work this out. Sit our families down and explain this. Then we should sit down together and discuss this. And hopefully, that day will come. Until it does, however, I would like to be friends.

I’ll wait,

-Viktor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No question of the day today, but send in requests if you've got them. I think I know what I want to do next, but let me know what you guys want below


	25. Number Twenty-Four: “Just because.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor surprises Yuuri with a romantic dinner.
> 
> OR
> 
> Yurio had to make the food because Viktor almost burnt down the house. Twice.

Yuuri walked blindfolded through the door to his and VIktor’s apartment, led by Viktor’s voice and his hands on his shoulders. He noticed a smell that made his stomach growl. After hearing the door click shut behind him, he noticed VIktor’s hands travel up to his head to untie the blindfold.

When the blindfold fell from his eyes, he gasped at the sight. Their dining table was decorated with a bouquet of flowers in the middle and candles graced the dimly lit room. He could see Teriyaki Pork Tenderloin sitting on the table, Yuuri turned back to his fiance and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri muttered into his neck. Viktor blushed deeply at the nickname given to him. “But why go through all of this trouble?”  
“Just because. You deserve it, Yuuri,” he muttered back. They stayed like that for a minute until Viktor broke the hug. “Let’s eat! I’m hungry!”  
Little did Yuuri know that less than ten minutes before hand, Yurio had been in the kitchen plating the same tenderloin sitting in front of the couple since Viktor couldn’t cook worth shit.

Yuri had rolled his eyes when Viktor called him and explained that he would do it but the past two times he tried to cook by himself, he almost burnt down the house. After much arguing and debating, Yuri agreed to make the slow cooker dish as long as Viktor flew him out to Almaty to see Otabek during the offseason. Viktor agreed and then a week later, Yuri was in an apron in Viktor’s and Yuuri’s kitchen and cooking the Japanese dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No QOTD again. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!  
> Tumblr: https://yuionicefanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/KellyJackson101


End file.
